deadliest_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roundhead
The Roundheads was the nickname give to the soldiers who fought on the side of the Parliamentarians during the English civil war (1642-1651). They fought against the Royalist cavaliers who fought on the side of King Charles I. They fought in many battles, some being bloodier than that of any battle in the American and Spanish Civil War. The war that they fought was also during the transition from medieval weapons to gunpowder weapons so they they fought with a wide variety of different weapons. They rose up and fought against King Charles as he was being a sort of dicatator, taking money from the poor, making himself head of the country and kicking parliament out of Britain. Battle Status: Victorious over The Conquistadors Battle vs The Conquistadors The battle starts with 5 conquistadors landing on a beach thinking it is the new world. Conquistador: 5 They scout around and see 5 Roundheads relaxing around their cannon. Roundhead: 5 After listening they hear that the Roundheads are English and decide to kill them as Spain is at war with the English, taking aim one of the Conquistadors aims his musket at a Roundheads throat and executes a direct hit. Roundheads: 4 ' Hearing the shot and seeing their friend fall over dead, the Roundhead leader calls to his men and tells them to prepare for battle, pulling out a rapier one the Conquistadors yells out a Spanish battle cry, one of the Roundheads decides to take his chance and shoots the Conquistador with his musket. '''Conquistadors: 4 ' As the conquistadors ready themselves on a hill and find defensive positions behind trees and rocks while the Roundheads ready their cannon, one of the Conquistadors then takes advantage of situation with the cannon and shoots a Round head in the eye with a flintlock pistol. '''Roundheads: 3 Seeing the Conquistador with the pistol hide behind a tree the Roundheads take aim with the cannon and fire a shot through the tree. 'Conquistadors: 3 ' Seeing their fellow Spaniard fly backwards the Conquistadors run to help him and then decide not to seeing as a headless torso will not do much good, pulling out a black powder grenade one of the Conquistadors asks the leader to light it for him, smiling he lights it and throws it at the Roundheads, 'LOOK OUT' shouts the leader of the Roundheads as he sees the sparking fuse, all at once the Roundheads dive for cover, but one of them is caught by the blast and dies. 'Roundheads: 2 ' Getting up the leader orders the last remaining Roundhead to fire his mortar at the Conquistadors, putting five black powder grenades in as ammo he fires it perfectly towards the three Spaniards, they dive but two of soldiers are caught by the blast and shrapnel. 'Conquistadors: 1 ' Looking at the remains of his squad the leader of the Conquistadors draws his rapier and charges the Englishmen, looking up in horror the mortar Roundhead reaches for his pike but is stabbed in the throat with the rapier. 'Roundheads: 1 ' Wiping his blade the Conquistador turns to face the leader of the Roundheads who has a pike, they engage in vicious melee skirmish in which they Roundhead leader is stabbed in the leg, crying out in pain he limps away and falls on his back, running to finish him off the Conquistador points his sword and charges him while emitting a battle cry, realising that this is his only chance the Roundhead leader picks up his pike and thrusts it up toward the charging Conquistador, he grins when he hears a gasp and a disgusting gurgling sound and looking up sees the pike jammed in the Conquistadors throat. 'Conquistadors: 0 ' Pulling out the pike he kicks away the limp body of the Spaniard tips his head towards him and says 'good day to you sir', before limping away to tend to his wounds. Experts opinion: The reason for the Roundheads success was because, although their weapons were harder to maneuvere around compared to the Conquistadors' the Roundheads have gotten used to fighting against the cavaliers, who had the same armour and fighting styles as the Conquistadors whereas the Conquistadors had fought only against the Aztecs who had no armour strong enough to stop they're weapons, no black powder weapons and whose code of war involved capturing the Conquistadors and not killing them so the Conquistadors were hampered and comforted by their approach towards the Roundheads thinking that they were going to fight enemy that wouldn't kill them. Category:Renaissance